Itacest
by Tak Dragon
Summary: This is where I will post my Itacest oneshots. All the different kinds of oneshots: fluff, smut, or drama. Enjoy!
1. L'Amore Troverà La Via

Lovino growled as he opened the door to his house. He sighed. He wished he hadn't went to work that day. Because what he saw there… That…. That…. NO! HE HAD TO FORGET IT! HE DIDN'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!

He walked straight past his brother Feliciano, who was lying on the couch, talking to his cat. He clenched his fists, and tried his hardest not to shout at him for being so stupid, even though he had done nothing wrong.

"Ciao, Fratello!" the younger Italian said, smiling brightly.

"Go away, Feliciano," Lovino growled.

"Is there something wrong, vee?" Feliciano looked at his brother in concern. He was usually grumpy like that, but now he seemed different. He didn't even greet him with a 'ciao, idiot', like he always did.

Feli pushed his cat away, and stood up. "Fratello…. You can tell me…" He tried to grab Lovino's hand, but the other only jerked his own hand away.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled, before he pushed Feliciano on the couch, and ran to his room. There, he slammed the door shut and let himself fall down on his bed. What the hell had gotten into him? Why the hell…

And there he saw it again. Why wouldn't his thoughts just leave him alone? All he saw was that stupid girl… Together with that bastard… HIS bastard! Well…. Not anymore it seemed…

"Fratello….?"

Lovino looked up when he heard Feliciano's soft voice from behind the door. "Fratello, are you okay, vee?"

He felt his anger build up again, and he stomped to the door. There, he quickly opened it, and pulled Feliciano inside. He then slammed the door shut again and locked it firmly, even though there was nobody else in their house.

Then he turned his back to Feliciano, and just stared out of the window. "I….I'm just a bastard. You shouldn't worry about me. I'm just not worth it."

"Fratello…." Feliciano laid a soft hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't call yourself a bastard… I don't like it, vee…"

"D-Don't touch me, damn it," Lovino said softly, but he didn't remove Feliciano's hand from his shoulder. Instead, he turned around, and looked his brother right in his big brown eyes.

"Feliciano… D-Do you l-l-like me?" he suddenly asked.

Feliciano blinked in surprise. "Fratello? What kind of question is that? Of course I like you! You are my fratello, vee!" He smiled, despite the tears forming in his eyes.

"…..Oh…." Lovino sighed, and looked at the wall next to him.

"Why do you ask?"

Lovino did nothing for a moment, but then he looked at his brother again. "That….that bastard… that fucking tomato… I saw him today… doing….things….with…that girl…."

"Vee? With who? What kind of things?"

"She…. You know…. The sister of that cheese bastard, Tim… I…I just went to the toilet, and when I came back, she….she was leaning her head on his shoulder… and then…. She hugged him… And I…. I didn't know if that fucking tomato bastard even liked it… but I was so angry… And I started to yell at them… I didn't even hear what they said to me… And then…. I punched him, and I…I….I ran away…."

Feliciano nodded in understanding. He wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist and hugged him tightly. He held his brother tightly as he sobbed in his shoulder. It was one of the few occasions that Lovino actually spilled his heart out, and he had to be there for him, right? So he softly stroked Lovino's hair, and whispered soft words to him.

"I'm so stupid… Of course they don't like me…. Nobody likes me… Damn it…." Lovino whispered.

"That's not true, fratello. I like you. And I'm sure that they will understand it…"

Then, Lovino looked up, and stared straight into Feliciano's eyes. The younger boy cupped Lovino's face, and wiped his tears away with his thumbs. He smiled gently.

"Don't cry, fratello. Be strong, just like you always are. Everything will be alright, vee. Just trust me, si? We can do this. As long as we are together!" He quickly pecked his brother's cheek.

Lovino blushed at the feeling of Feliciano's lips on his cheek. And there was the strange feeling in his stomach again. He didn't know what to do with it. It was just Feliciano showing him brotherly love. But then, why was his face also red?

"Feli…. Your face is red… Are you sick?" He laid his hand on Feliciano's forehead, to feel his temperature, but it wasn't anything special. Damn. He kinda hoped that he would be sick, so it would be a good explanation for his red face…

"Fratello, I'm fine… But are you? Y-you look w-weird…"

"I already told you, you shouldn't worry about me…" Lovino whispered. Somehow, he had lost all of his strength. He stared into Feliciano's big eyes, and then at the shape of his mouth. And he wondered how it would be to kiss him. Wait, what? Kiss him? How could he ever think something like that? Feli was his own brother!

"Feliciano…?"

The boy looked up at his older brother. "Si?"

"Have you… have you ever kissed someone?"

He wanted to slap himself for that question. Seriously, what the hell was he doing!? Had someone took control over his brain or something?

"V-Ve? W-what d-do you m-m-mean?"

"Like I said, have you ever k-kissed someone?"

What the hell was wrong with him!? Now he asked it again!

"I…. No, fratello. I have never kissed someone."

"But…. That macho potato…"

"Ludwig? No, he is just a friend, vee! And… well… ehm… Well, in fact he likes me. But I told him that I couldn't… be with him, because I…I like s-someone else." Feliciano stared at his feet, blushing a bright red. How was he supposed to say this?

"W-What is she like?" Lovino asked. He felt his stomach drop, for some strange reason.

"He," Feliciano corrected.

"Fine. What is he like?" Lovino didn't really care about that. His brother had always been a bit of a gay-person.

"Vee…. He… He is… He is very n-nice…" Feliciano stuttered, his face becoming redder and redder with every word he said.

Great. It wasn't Lovino. Because there was no way that someone would think of him as nice.

"He… He has… nice eyes… and n-nice l-l-lips…"

Lovino didn't even want to know anymore. He didn't care who his brother was in love with. But he forced himself to listen, because Feliciano also had to listen to his problems.

"He always c-cares about me… And when I cry, I…He allows me to hug him…"

That made Lovino's stomach flip. There was still hope… Hope? How could he ever hope for something like that? He was just a fucking pervert, he was disgusting, he was—

"And he always lets me sleep in his bed when I'm scared."

That was it. No doubt.

"F-Feli…?"

"I…I'm sorry… I understand if you hate me now…" Feliciano turned around, and wanted to walk outside, but Lovino quickly got hold of him.

"Wait!"

He pulled Feliciano back, and pinned him to a wall, a bit harder than he meant to.

"F-Fratello? D-Don't hurt me, please…"

"Feliciano. I'm not going to hurt you. Are you… Are you… in l-love….w-with….m-m-me…?"

Feliciano mumbled something, barely audible.

"What did you say?"

"I….I said…. T-T-Ti….Ti amo."

Lovino gasped loudly, and his eyes widened. His little fratello… was really….

"I didn't want to tell you, vee…" New tears started to form in the small Italian's eyes. "Because I was sure you w-would…h-h-hate me…."

Lovino shook his head. "Feliciano? Do you know what I think of you?"

Feliciano was looking at the floor the whole time, but now Lovino gently lifted his chin up with his thumb, and stared at him. "I think you're the most beautiful damn thing in this world." With those words, he pressed his lips on Feliciano's soft ones.

Feli's eyes widened, and a few tears spilled from his eyes. Was this really happening? Was Lovino…really…kissing him?

After he recovered a bit from the shock, he finally closed his eyes and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around Lovino's neck, who in turn pulled Feli closer by his waist, deepening the kiss.

He couldn't believe this. How was it even possible that Lovino liked him in that way?

After a while he pulled away to breathe. He stared into his brother's hazel eyes, which shined happily. "Ti amo, fratello," he whispered.

"T..Ti...T-Ti a-amo," Lovino stammered. Feliciano giggled. Lovino was so cute! Always acting so cool, while in fact he was so caring...

Suddenly he got pulled out of his thoughts by Lovi, who pulled him on the bed.

"F-Fratello?" Feliciano said confused.

"Don't tell this to anyone. But I will let you sleep in my bed just this once. And really, if you tell anyone, then I will—"

But Lovino couldn't finish his sentence, because of Feliciano, who glomped him.

"A-Ah!"

"Vee, grazie, fratello~ Ti amo~"

"S...Si... Ti amo..."

Feliciano curled up against his brother, and hugged him tightly. Lovino quickly kissed his forehead, and softly stroked his hair.

"Stay with me... forever," Feliciano said, as he closed his eyes.

"Yes, Feli. I will. Forever."


	2. Punishment

노지훈. Because I can.

* * *

"_F...Fratello..." Feliciano lied in front of him, with spread legs, and an adorable – even though he would never admit that – blush on his face. "Fratello...I...I need you..." the young boy whispered, with a pleading voice. Lovino smirked. Would he give his brother the pleasure he wanted? No...If he choose to let Feliciano wait, he would become even sexier... He knew, it was wrong, very wrong, to think this about his own brother. But he didn't care. Because he was lying in front of him, naked, pleading for more. Lovino teasingly ran a finger over Feliciano's bare chest, and then further down, untill he wrapped his slender fingers around the boy's erection. Of course he wouldn't give his brother his pleasure yet. He enjoyed this far too much. He slowly started to pump, while softly tugging at Feliciano's curl. The Italian's moans got louder and faster, and this was the sexiest thing Lovino had seen and heard in his whole life. "Oh, Feliciano," he moaned..._

"Oh, Feliciano!"

Feliciano stopped immediately. Was that Lovino's voice? It sounded weird... He quickly took his coat off, which he was wearing because he just came home, and softly tripped upstairs.

"Fratello?" he said softly. He didn't want to scare his brother. What if he was crying? He didn't want to make him angry...

"Oh, yes, Feliciano..."

Lovino really sounded weird! What was he doing? Feliciano quietly walked to the door of his bedroom, and pushed it open without a sound.

He immediately gasped, eyes wide open. Lovino was lying on his bed, his beautiful, naked body perfectly visible for Feliciano. He was...touching himself...on a place where someone shouldn't touch himself...

Feliciano tried to tear his gaze away, to give his brother the privacy he needed, but he just couldn't... Lovino was just so...

He felt a strange tightness in his pants, but he chose to ignore it. His brother's muscular arms, his hands moving up and down, were just pulling his gaze back. Lovino's beautiful face, his slightly parted lips whispering Feli's name, his closed eyes with those beautiful long eyelashes, the blush on his cheeks...It was all too much for Feliciano.

He slowly moved his hand down, and slid it in his pants. Then he started to stroke himself. He panted a bit, his eyes never leaving Lovino's body. He went faster and faster, and didn't even care when his pants fell on his feet. He closed his eyes, and tried to hold his moans back. He couldn't disturb Lovino now! That would be mean!

"L...Lovino..." he softly whispered. Soft enough so Lovino wouldn't hear it, or that was what he thought.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot?"

Feliciano's eyes shot wide open, and a sharp pain shot through his body when he felt how Lovino grabbed his hair rougly and pulled him in the room. "A-Ah! F-Fratello! Don't do that! I-I'm sorry!" He was thrown on the bed, and before he could even move, he felt how Lovino tied his hand together behind his back, with a shirt.

"F-Fratello?"

"You were spying on me," the older boy growled with a dark glare.

"N-No! Really! I...I didn't mean to do that, vee! I-It...I just...You were..." Feliciano squirmed, trying to get away, but it didn't work.

"I was?"

"N-N-Nothing!" Small tears started to form in Feliciano's eyes. He really didn't like it when his brother was angry at him.

"Feliciano. You were spying on me. And you need to be punished for that."

"B-But... Y-You were s-saying my n-name..."

"That's because I didn't expect anyone to be home, idiot!"

That was true. There was currently a party from that American guy going on, and of course, Feliciano was invited. Everyone was invited. Even Lovino. But he didn't feel like going. He wanted to be alone. So that was why Feliciano went alone. But... he was still supposed to be there! Then... why was he here?

"I-I'm sorry, Fratello! B-But i-it was boring, and...and...I was just worried about you, vee!"

Lovino growled, and looked away. Feliciano smiled when he saw that he was still naked. He kicked his shoes off, and poked Lovino's erection with his foot.

The older boy's eyes widened, and he immediately turned around, his face turning bright red.

"Cute~" Feliciano grinned.

"W-What the hell are you saying..." Lovino whispered.

Feliciano smiled again, when he saw how embarassed his brother was. "You are enjoying this, sì?"

The other shook his head. "O-Of course not, i-idiot."

"And what are you going to do if I continue?"

"Then you will be punished!" Lovino roared, as he quickly turned around. He smirked. He had all of his confidence back. He softly cupped Feliciano's cheek. "My idiot brother." He crawled on top of Feliciano, and kissed his soft lips.

Feliciano found himself moving his lips against his brother's, and he wanted to free his hands from the shirt, to pull Lovino closer.

"Hmm...You like this? Maybe I should punish you even more then!" Lovino ran his fingers down Feliciano's neck, and kissed him softly. "Do you like this, Feli?"

"N-No, Fratello! Y-You n-need to p-punish me m-more!"

The older Italian ripped Feliciano's shirt off, and started to plant small kisses on his chest, while he trailed his hands down his sides.

"Feliciano..." he whispered against the boy's pink skin.

"C-Continue, Fratello!" Feliciano begged. "Please..."

Lovino trailed his hands down to Feli's hips, and pinned him down there. He was kissing him everywhere now, everywhere on his body except for that one place. That one place where Feliciano wanted it most.

"P-Please, Fratello! I-I c-can't...handle it..."

Lovino looked up at his brother's face. And suddenly, that thing he was fantasizing about... was real. He really was here, in front of him... Pleading for more... More of him...

"Fratelloooo!" Somehow, Feliciano had managed to free himself, and he wrapped his arms around his brother. He only wanted to be closer to him...to be able to feel every part of him...

"Hmm... Let's wait with your punishment for a while." Lovino climbed up and gazed into Feliciano's beautiful, brown eyes, which were clouded with lust. He closed the distance between them, and kissed him again. This time, he pushed his tongue inside, and started to explore every part of Feliciano's mouth. He felt his wet tongue, his nice, white teeth, and... he tasted delicious. But he already knew that there was something far more delicious waiting for him.

So he pulled away a bit, a string of saliva connecting the two. Lovino twirled it around his finger, and licked it off, smiling down at Feliciano. The younger boy looked back, with pleading eyes. He wanted his brother. Now.

"F...Fratello..." he whispered.

Lovino grinned. On to the next part of the punishment... He moved down, and poked Feliciano's member.

"Ah...Fratello...Please..." Feli moaned.

Lovi stroked Feli's member slowly, and watched the beautiful expression on his brother's face. The soft moans escaping from his lips were so...sexy...

"Ti amo...Fratello...ah...hmm..."

"Want more of me, Feli?"

"S...Sì!"

The older boy gave Feliciano's length a long lick. Then he parted his lips, and slowly took him inside. He started to suck, carefully watching Feliciano as he turned into a panting and moaning mess.

He kept twirling his tongue over the tip, while still stroking him. Then he twirled his tongue around his length, further and further down, before he lied his finger against Feliciano's entrance. "Can I...?" he asked.

Feli almost begged him. "Sì! Oh please, fratello..."

Lovino grinned, and then he pushed one finger inside. He wriggled it around, trying to find that spot...

Feliciano almost squealed when he touched him right there. He bucked his hips, wanting to feel more of it. When Lovino saw this he added another finger, and started to rub over the spot.

"I want...more...now...please..." Feliciano panted.

The other boy didn't hesitate. He pulled his fingers out, and positioned himself at Feli's entrance. "Ready?"

When Feliciano nodded, he started to push in, slowly and carefully. The younger Italian whimpered a bit, but the pain quickly disappeared, turning into pleasure.

Lovino watched Feliciano's expression, trying to see if he was hurt, but when it didn't seem so, he slowly started to pull out, and then back in. He slowly started to go faster, untill he was thrusting at a good pace. Damn, Feli was tight. And warm, and soft. And it felt so good...

"Do you...do you like this...?" he panted.

"...Sì...continue..." Feliciano said softly.

Lovino thrusted a bit faster. He didn't even care anymore that it was wrong. He didn't think so. As long as they both enjoyed it, it was fine, right?

He pulled out again, and then slammed into him, earning a very pleasurable scream. That only encouraged him to go faster, and harder. He got inside him as deep as he could, trying to please him as much as possible.

When he discovered that he couldn't move enough, he grabbed Feli's hips and flipped him without pulling out of him, so the boy was now standing on his hands and knees.

Lovino moaned softly. It was so nice...He couldn't even imagine that something like this would happen for real...

He continued to slam into Feliciano, while stroking his member at the same pace. It was so delicious... Feli's moans, filled with lust, begging for more...

They both wanted it to last forever, but they were also desparate for their release...

After a few strong slams, Lovino couldn't take it anymore. The delicious moans of his Feliciano, the tightness, hotness, everything...It was all too much. Screaming, he went over the edge. He released inside Feliciano, the younger boy following soon after.

Lovino pulled out of him, and lied down next to him. "Fuck...That was...good..."

"Vee, Fratello...Ti amo~" Feli smiled. "Let's do this again sometime! This was the best punishment!"

The older Italian stared at him. "Yeah...Maybe..." He pulled Feli close. The younger boy lied his head on his brother's chest, and closed his eyes. "Ti amo, Fratello..."

"Yeah. Ti amo." Lovino said, before closing his eyes too.


	3. Precious

_Okay, guys. I don't know if there are people out here who totally HATE Spamano. For them, I have a sad message, just look under here... It starts with Spamano~ (I'm still addicted to that, fuck yeah!) but it will soon get to Itacest. And now, for the people who totally LOVE Spamano and are like 'No! Antonio would never do something like this!', I know. But he has a reason for it, okay?_

_This might be continued to explain a little bit more, but.. I'm not sure about that. Message me if something's not clear, or if you want to know anything, so I know what to put in the next chapter. _

_Also, just for general Itacest ideas (also for my Spamano oneshots), you can always leave a review with an idea for a story plot. Okay? Well, I don't have to say anything else. Enjoy~! _

* * *

It was warm. Very warm. Too warm. Way. Too. Fucking. Warm. And this hot, sweating body hovering above him wasn't making it any better. Lovino leaned in to kiss the Spaniard – he needed to feel more, now! – while the latter let his fingers trail down the Italian's body, towards his crotch. The older man palmed the other's erection, and occasionally rubbed it, before pulling it out of the Italian's underwear. The shaft sprung free with a twitch, already begging for more attention, pre-cum leaking from the red tip. Lovino looked up with pleading eyes, a soft whimper escaping his lips. "A-Antonio... Now..." With a nod and a gentle smile, his lover leaned down, and let his tongue swipe over the swollen glans, lapping up the warm juices, making the younger Italian moan needily beneath him. Lovino rocked his hips, eager for more, and the Spaniard happily took more of him inside. The wet muscle against the sensitive skin of Lovino's rock-hard pecker felt so good, so great, beautiful, he needed more, now, yes, harder, fuck-

"Eh...I will maybe have to go soon..."

Lovino shot up. "Wait...What? But there's enough time for me – for us – to..." he stammered, with pleading eyes. Antonio showed him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Lovi... I have to go...right...now, actually..."

"Oh, fuck, no! Not again! You can't leave me, not now, I won't let you!"

The only response he got was another apology in the form of a smile, before Antonio left the room, leaving the Italian behind as a lonely, sweating, naked mess in the middle of the living room.

* * *

That evening, it was empty in the big house. The only sound that was audible were soft sobs, mixed with groans of frustration. Lovino felt awful. How long had it been since he and his 'lover' had proper sex? At least a month. And a half. If not more. And always, this fucking asshole left him when Lovi needed him the most. Always, the Italian had to finish it all himself. Was this also part of a relationship? Making love to your boyfriend, but leaving him behind in the middle of it?

There was a soft knock on the door, disturbing the Italian from his thoughts.

"F-Fratello? Can I come in?"

It was the gentle voice of his brother, Feliciano. Lovino answered with a low groan. He didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now, but it would be good to have some distraction...

The door got opened with a squeak, and the little boy stepped inside. He stayed where he was for a little while, just looking at his brother with his big, brown eyes, before he walked over to Lovino and sat down by his side. "Um..."

"What do you want?" the older one snarled. He didn't mean to snap like that to his brother, but he couldn't help it.

"I know that you...miss...doing it with Antonio."

Lovino rose a brow, and then he laughed. "Miss? Really, Feliciano? He leaves me alone all the damn time, and you think I just 'miss' it?

The younger one winced, but then he nodded. "Yes. I know you miss it. I...uh..." Feli turned his head away, and whispered his next words. It was so quiet that it was almost inaudible, but still, Lovino could hear every single word clearly. "You could...do it with me... if you w-want..."

...

...

Silence. The awkwardest silence in existance, maybe. That was, until Feliciano decided to break it. "I-I'm so sorry, fratello! I didn't mean to- I shouldn't have said it- I will just go!" The boy panicked, and stood up to leave the room, but Lovino grabbed his hand, preventing him from escaping.

"You really are the sweetest thing, you know that?" He pulled his younger brother back, and made him fall in his arms. He cupped Feli's cheeks, and kissed the tip of his nose gently, before he spoke. "If you're sure, that you really want it... I mean, I'm your brother and all..." He looked away, while he wrapped his arms around the other.

"Yes, fratello. I'm sure."

Now it was only Lovi's turn to decide if he really wanted this. It was his brother... Brothers weren't supposed to do such things with each other. And also, he didn't want to hurt him. But on the other hand... this might be the only chance he got to ever have normal sex. And he couldn't deny that Feli was cute. Very cute. And actually cared about him, unlike that fucking bastard, who did those cruel things to him and...

"Yes. Feliciano. Let's do it. But only if you promise to tell me if you don't want it anymore."

Feli nodded, and Lovino smiled a bit.

"I...um...l-love you, fratello."

"Yeah. You are nice, Feli." Lovino thought that he saw a flash of hurt in the other's eyes, so he leaned in, and pressed a chaste kiss on Feliciano's lips. It actually tasted very nice... Not too long after, he pressed their lips together again, this time longer. He felt how Feli wrapped his arms around his neck, and kissed back. Lovino had to be honest, it really felt...good. He wanted to experience this more often. At this moment, he seriously didn't give a single fuck about Antonio anymore. All he wanted right now was his brother. And only his brother. This was going to change both of their lives completely, he knew. But he didn't care, at this moment. All he cared about were those slightly parted, pink lips, those huge, too innocent looking eyes, that soft skin... Yes. He knew that this was the right thing to do.

"I love you, Feliciano. More than anything. You, um... Are you ready to be mine? Forever?"

The boy nodded, a strong expression in his eyes. "Yes, fratello. You will be my only one." Feliciano leaned in again, and pulled Lovino close for yet another kiss. This one was passionate; Lovino eventually pressed his brother against the bed, and crawled on top of him.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" he asked again, just to make sure.

"Yes, fratello. I want to make you happy. And if you are happy, I am happy."

"Now, don't think about me. Do _YOU_ want it?"

It was silent for a while, before the younger boy nodded. It was faintly, but still visible. Feli's cheeks became a bright red, while he looked away. "F-Fratello...It...It's no problem for me if you go back to Antonio after this, I mean, I want you to be happy, but... I love you, fratello. I... I... um..."

When Lovino saw that the other didn't know what to say anymore, he kissed him gently. "Shh, Feli. It's alright. I love you."

With a slight grin on his face, he moved his lips to the boy's cheek, and then kissed down his neck. He opened his brother's shirt, leaving a trail of kisses behind, and threw it to the side. He could see that Feliciano was very nervous, so he kissed his lips gently, and decided that he was going to make the boy feel as good as possible. He continued to kiss the pale skin on his chest, while he let his hands trail over his sides.

After a few moments, Lovi's hands reached Feli's crotch, and he smirked. "Ah, Feli. I didn't even do anything, and you're excited already?" The tent in Feliciano's pants was clearly visible.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay. You're not...the only one. Now, um... because it's only our first time... Let's do this fast, okay?"

The younger one nodded. "I'm already happy that you will do this with me, fratello. As long as you're happy~"

Lovino nodded, and quickly removed both of their pants. He still felt uncomfortable about someone touching him on the first time, so he would be the one to do all the action right now. He wasn't going to hesitate to touch Feli though. He reached out, and rubbed his palm over the already wet tip, causing the boy beneath him to shudder.

"This is...your first time, isn't it?"

Feliciano let out a soft whimper, and then whispered a faint 'yes'.

"Hm... thought so. I will be extra careful then."

Lovino gave the shaft a few strokes to turn it hard, while he pressed the fingers of his other hand against Feli's entrance. He was a bit nervous, he had never done this before, but he just took a deep breath, and pushed his finger past the tight muscle. The first finger went easy. The second with a little bit more effort, but it didn't take long before the younger boy started to squirm, and buck his hips, eager for more. After a little while, Lovi found him ready for the next finger. He let his love – his real love, this time – adjust for a moment, before he started to thrust in and out.

It didn't take much time before Lovino felt the great need to push his aching member inside that thight hole, so he removed his fingers, and grabbed Feliciano's hand.

"I...I'm going to go inside now, o-okay?"

But the boy beneath him couldn't even say anything, he was already a moaning, sweating mess. His eyes were filled with lust, and Lovino saw that as the sign that he could go. He held on to Feli's hips, and slowly pressed his tip inside. A whimper, and the older Italian waited for a moment, before pushing further.

When his whole length was finally inside the boy, he kissed his lips, and started to move. Gently at first, so Feliciano could get used to the strange feeling. But when he felt that the boy started to relax, his movements quickly became rougher. He groaned at the sensation, god, this felt so great! He didn't know why he had never done this before. It was one of the most beautiful feelings in the world...

He rolled his hips in a different way, thrusting deeper into him, and got a loud moan in return. Feli was practically clinging to the sheets, not knowing what to do with all the sudden pleasure. At that moment, Lovino decided that it was no use to continue hiding the pleasure he felt, and he threw his head back, moaning loudly. He also wanted Feliciano to feel good, so he started to rub his member in time with the thrusts.

The pleasure was soon enough too great to hold back for the both of them, so Lovino gave one last thrust, digging his shaft as deep as possible inside Feliciano, while he released his load. He felt the other's muscles clench around him, and before he knew it, their stomaches were painted white.

Lovi kept driving his member in and out, in and out the tight hole, riding out the waves of his orgasm. When the last drop was squeezed out of him, he finally pulled out of Feli, and plopped down next to him. Quickly, he cleaned their stomaches, before he lied down again.

"Thank you, Feli... I love you. I really love you. That was... That was fucking great, you know that?"

But the only response he got was that the boy cuddled close to him, and snuggled up to Lovi's chest, his eyes closed and a faint blush still visible on his cheeks. The only thing Lovino could do right now was smile, and wrap his arms around the younger boy. "My precious..." He pressed a soft kiss on Feliciano's forehead, before he closed his eyes too. It felt great to be holding him like this. To actually be loved. To find pleasure in each other, and being able to properly finish it. If Lovino had to be honest...he wouldn't mind it at all, to do this again, with his precious little brother~


End file.
